Her, Dreams and Storms
by Lazyafternooner
Summary: Oneshot R x N Fluff Roxas gets a visitor on a stormy night . DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS . sigh


Roxas squeezed his ocean deep eyes shut and tugged his bed sheets over his head of blonde spiky hair. Lightning flashed. He waited for the roaring of the heavens. The sky screamed and moaned as lightning flashed and large bullets of rain smashed off the window above the blonde's head. He growled in frustration. The winds howled outside while Roxas threw his head under several pillows. He could feel the anger and frustration coil and twist inside him, making his body tense as he frowned into the cold pillow. _Bloody storm will be keeping everyone up._ And then... his body slouched in the bed, the frown disappeared from his face, his crystal eyes widened as realization hit him.

_Naminé._

Removing the pillow, Roxas turned to face the bleak, black wall; thoughts fixated on one girl. The storm continued to screech into the icy night. Running a hand through his dirty blonde , spiky hair he sat up; facing the large, bitter cold dark room. The coldness and raw loneliness of the room tore and nipped at his face. He squinted into the everlasting darkness but only to see nothing. Lightning flashed and illuminated the room. Roxas caught a glimpse of the warped and twisted shadows that sprung up the wall from sharp corners. The room returned to its bleak dull darkness.

_I should check on her- she might be scared._

Suddenly a small scratching noise echoed through the room. Roxas glared around the room. Lightning flashed. A figure was illuminated at the door. Roxas sighed in relief and felt a grin tug at his lips.

"Naminé." He chuckled as he focused his eyes on her.

"Meow. You need a cat-flap." She giggled.

Roxas listened to her enchanting laughter as it sliced and banished the haunting silence of the room and the powering storm and sent butterflies free in his stomach.

"I'll be sure to get one." He smiled as he reached to turn a small lamp on.

A soft light burst into the room. He felt a blush heat his face and his palms become slightly moist because of a fair-haired girl. Naminé wore casual white shorts (might Roxas add as short-shorts) and a T-shirt. Which although simple, he thought accented her slim figure, perfectly, and show off her long, smooth legs. Her white-blonde hair hung around her shoulder and looked soft to the touch. Roxas felt himself yearn to touch her shiny, smooth hair. Roxas felt his eyes drift to her legs (again) but was awaken from his trance as thunder growled and he felt his face heat in several shades of red.

_Shake it off. _He begged himself.

As he felt his face cool off, he looked toward the door. She was still standing there.

"What you doing?" He asked, confused. She shrugged. _So cute._ Roxas smiled and continued "Get in here."

She grinned and skipped across the cold floor and hopped onto the bottom of the bed. Suddenly the room was warm, the cold didn't nip his face instead Roxas felt a wave of kindness float along with her as she once again, unwittingly, banished the demons of the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Roxas started, she shook her head. Roxas grinned, "Your scared."

Naminé swung her head towards him and pouted, "I am not! It's just noisy!"

"Yeah, sure." Roxas rolled his eyes.

" I'm not!" She kneeled up on the bed with crossed arms. Roxas smirked; he loved teasing her.

"Well... if you aren't then you won't mind me going to sleep" He piped up as he flung his bed-sheets over his head and turned to face the wall.

Naminé groaned and tugged on the sheets.

"Noooo, Roxas!" She moaned as he kept a firm hold of the sheets. He smiled, hearing his name on her pink lips. His heart fluttered.

"Ah, so you were scared?" Roxas sprung up, knocking her slightly over.

"NO. I just um... I just think the lightning is... errr-"

"Scary?" Roxas interrupted.

"NO. No. I think it's ..." She paused scanning her brain as Roxas grinned in victory, "fascinating! Yeah, really interesting and I think it's a waste to watch alone." She smirked in triumph.

"Yeah, whatever." Roxas laughed.

"I'm not scared!" Naminé growled through gritted teeth as she launched a pillow at his head.

She felt laughter erupt from the pit of her stomach as it hit Roxas square in the face.

"That's it. You have asked for it." Roxas gave her an evil grin as he edged closer to a now worried Naminé with an uneasy smile on her face.

"N-no. Please don't." She giggled, backing away.

Roxas caught her. He tickled her madly. Loving hearing her laughter as tears formed in her bright eyes.

Laughter echoed through the once cold room.

Suddenly a monstrous growl from the heavens seized the laughter. Silence screamed in volumes and the rain continued. Naminé, breathing heavily with her eyes squeezed shut clutched onto Roxas' arm who was currently leaning over her, still holding her waist. Roxas thanked the heavens Naminé's eyes were closed when the blush took over his face. His fingertips tingled with electricity from touching her waist. He felt his breathing slow down. Everything stood still as he gazed upon her. Her; the one he truly cared for.

_Could she maybe... ? No. She wouldn't. Not me._

Still with eyes squeezed shut, she mumbled, "I'm not scared."

He could only smile as he watched her. Her creamy skin, her rosy lips, her long eyelashes, her silky hair.

"I know." He whispered. And Roxas had no idea what made him do this. It may have been years of longing to be close with her, maybe it was instinct or a moment of madness. But it was one of the best things he had ever done.

He simply leaned down and lightly pressed his lips on her silky cheek. He could not believe how soft her cheek was. He was surprised though; no blush raced up his face but his heart swelled with happiness because of her. Naminé's eyes snapped open. The rain continued as she stared in wonderment up at him. Her misty blue eyes sparkled with awe. Roxas gave her a sheepish grin. She smiled a warm smile and gently placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. Her warm breath tickled his neck and sent shivers throughout his full body.

_Maybe..._

A blush ran up his face as he realized he was practically lying on top of her. When she let go he sprang up to a stiff sitting position. Sitting up and giggling, she beamed at him. Thunder crashed down on the moment and she squeaked and bit her lip.

"Naminé, do you mind staying in here for the night?" Roxas piped up. She looked up to him with wide eyes. He hastily continued, "It's just I am bit," He smiled, "scared."

She gave him that smile that could knock him out. "Well, I suppose, if you are scared."

Roxas crawled to the top of the bed and dug his feet under the sheets. He motioned for her to sit next to him. Naminé crawled up to the top of the bed and pulled the sheets over her. The two blondes faced each other .

"Hey." Roxas grinned at her.

"Hey." She smiled back as she yawned.

As her eyes fluttered shut, Roxas watched her for a small minute. She was so peaceful. So beautiful. So amazing. He knew he could only dream she would be his. Roxas felt his own eyes become heavy and allowed them to shut. The storm was dying down. Rain lightly tapped on the window. His fingertips begin to tingle with numbness. Reality began to fade away. Like a far off memory. He was suddenly pulled back when he felt a soft, brush of lips on his own. Roxas tasted sugar, cakes, memories, snow, music, her laugh, her smile all on his lips. He already missed it. He wasn't even sure if it was real. He slowly opened his eyes to see Naminé smiling at him. His heart fluttered with joy. He felt a smile, a grin, laughter curl his lips. Happiness filled his heart as he looked at the girl inches from him with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.

She found his arm and held onto it tight and he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Feeling her warmth made him dizzy with happiness and the two blondes with small smiles playing at their lips drifted to sleep. _Together._


End file.
